theathaschroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hlondeth (Country)
A collection of confederate city states who broke off from its parent country of Rikea, Hlondeth is a land of warriors and horsemen, consisting of fifteen city-states. While it barely kept itself together during its independence, it has been taken over by the Grey Lady and is a constituency of her rule. Despite this, Hlondans remain independent-minded and whisper of rebellion, should Spira choose to support them. History Founding This region's tumultuous history began in 2482 CR, when a council of merchant lords decided to ally themselves, creating a confederacy from the recently-established kingdom of Rikea. They felt the new trade taxes were crippling their booming industry, as the region was rich with logging, fishing and transportation in the fertile Canne Confluence, where the Great River meets the Inner Sea. The people of the region declared independence from Rikea, and though the lords of Rikea did not wish for secession, they also did not want another war. Peace talks quickly broke down, and the horsemen-warriors rode forth and drive Rikean military from their lands. The Rikeans declared a trade embargo, but the Spirans (fresh off their own defeat at the hands of Rikea), gave Hlondeth supplies and equipment in exchange for cheaper trade. Hlondic ships also began to attack ships docking at Rikean ports, even going so far as to hire Pirates to assist them in their maurading attacks. After a more than a year of petty skirmishes and debate, Rikea and the Merchants settled for peace reached an accord on 10 Boccas 2484, stating that this new realm would be independent of Rikea law. They named their new realm Hlondeth and operated as thirteen allied, independent city-states, each ruled by a Merchant Lord. Skirmishes and Petty Wars Hlondeth's riders often got into skirmishes with marauding gnolls and during the Great Gnoll Raids of 2510. Hlondethian riders played a vital role in the breaking of their horde, as their riders and river-fighters would often strike fast and hard before riding or sailing away, leaving the wounded gnolls reeling. A terrorist known as the Kyrek the Mad Wizard tried unsuccessfully to raid Hlondeth in late 2587, but was defeated due to a combined force of Hlondethian Riders, a coalition of Rikean Knights and a band of adventurers. Similarly, Hlondeth also repelled a three-year long Sahuagin invasion beginning in 2600. In 2618, Hlondeth fell into a minor trade dispute with Terminor, which resulted in a minor Naval War with the Hill Dwarves of the south. While lasting only a few months, it served to sour their relations afterward and the two people are still bitter enemies. A powerful sorcerer calling himself the Hand of Ertythas appeared in Hlondeth, razing a village. While he retained a foothold in Hlondeth for nearly two years, an adventuring company drove the Hand from Hlondeth before pursuing him into the deserts of Terminor. Throughout the War of Roses, in which the Veiled Court and their undead Horde attempted to invade Rikea from 2669-2679 CR, Hlondeth soldiers and riders fought for the Rikeans, and their navy was key to the Veiled Court's defeat in autumn of 2679. Only eleven years later, Hlondeth participated in the naval battles of the Grey War, including the Battles of the Coast, and their riders assisted in many of the important battles, including the Battle of Valencia Fields. Hlondeth held an important line near the Stareye Confluence on the border of Nimbal for several years, such was the skill of their sailors. However, the breaking of that blockade was the first nail in Rikea's coffin. After the Fall of the Blue Throne, most Hlondic ports ceased to trade with Rikean ports, and they formed a tenuous alliance with the Dwarves of Terminor and the men of Spira to keep the Grey Lady out of the West. When she turned her eye in that direction in 2701, they fought bravely but the power of the Grey Lady would not be denied: the greatest of their sixteen cities--Argo--was completely destroyed; obliterated from the face of Oerth through the power of the Grey Lady's Seven Demons and a strange, dark magic. In 2704 CR, Hlondeth surrendered to the Grey Lady for the sake of their people. Today, Hlondeth operates much as it always has, a strange oasis of calm amidst the sea of chaos that the Grey Lady has turned Rikea into. Hlondeth has adopted a new flag (see above) that bears fifteen shields, to symbolize the loss of Argo. Much like the Dun-men they descend from, they hold grudges for a long time and are biding their time until they can retaliate and once again earn their freedom. Geography Hlondeth is a land of pastures and lush, fertile grassland and is often described as "Islands of civilization in a sea of grass". This is an apt description; much of Hlondeth is flat or hilly grassland and no mountains but for the Slope of Eothas, which holds the White Road (the most common trade route from Rikea into Hlondeth). The road that winds through this mountain is a dangerously steep hillthat winds on for nearly thirty miles before reaching the bottom near the gates to the city of Eothas (named after the mountain). This road is remarkably dangerous, and not just from the slope; it is a haven for highwaymen, tribes of hill folk and ogres. Many large boulders and rocks dot the landscape, making riding and fighting a tricky ordeal for those unfamiliar with the land. Countless shallow streams, creeks and narrow rivers criss-cross through the landscape, and the western border runs along the Great River while the southern lies along the Inner Sea. Thus, the people of Hlondeth are extremely familiar with ships and sailing. They are a self-described sea-faring culture. They use ships much like the longships of Dunn. A notable river (aside from the Great River) in Hlondeth is the River Ambrose and the River Menas. A small island has formed where the two rivers run parellel and meet, where the city of Eroll rests. The southern portion of the country is covered with thick forests. While much of this land was once home to lush woodlands, Hlondeth's lucrative logging industry has cleared out most of the trees. There is a small forest near the northwesten part of the realm, known as the Forest of Argent, that lies near the city of Brunderton, which is known for its logging industy. Notable Settlements There were sixteen small city-states that founded Hlondeth, although Argo has been destroyed. The remaining cities are: '--Eothas:' Pop. 40,100 '--Greenrun': Pop. 21, 400; called such because the Green River runs through it; heavily fortified '--Brunderton:' Pop. 23, 754; famous for its logging '--Skywatch:' Pop. 16,100 '--Aldburg:' Pop. 5,001 '--Dunharrow:' Pop. 15,300 '--Restov:' Pop. 8,554 '--Port Blackwater:' Pop. 11,000; built along Inner Sea with water so deep, it makes the water look black. '--Farrell:' Pop. 13,121 '--New Adorn:' Pop. 26,000 '--Eroll:' Pop. 23,012 '--Fin-on-Sea:' Pop. 4,350 '--Reykal:' Pop. 19,295 '--Port Dryland:' Pop. 2,434 '--Mareland:' Pop. 10,654; famous for its horses GOVERNMENT Hlondeth is ruled by a council of merchants, with a Regent presiding over the affairs of each individual city. At the Grand Council, which is held every four years, one of the fifteen Regents is elected Grand Regent, who is the de-factor leader, arbiter and call-maker in matters of national importance, although such matters are still put to a vote. The Grand Regent also forms a call to arms, which summons each city to use its own private armies (see below) to fight together against a foreign foe. Each city-state has a standing private army, which protects its city and patrols its holdings. In most instances, these private armies do not go to the aid of other cities unless at the behest of the Grand Regent and with approval from a majority vote from the other Regents. Each army is clad in the same colors (the colors of Hlondeth; Purple and White) but each bears the crest of its city on his chest and shield. One notable exception to this rule are the Storm Riders, also known as the Riders of Hlondeth or the Riders of the Southern Plains. These horsemen are highly trained in warfare, and each is a veritable encyclopedia concerning the geography of their realm. They are experts at riding among the stones and large boulders that are scattered throughout the plains of their native land, and are swift, fierce and feared by many foreign powers. They are also the closest thing it has to a national army. The Rider's primary duty is patrol the plains between cities and to ride to the aid of any city in need. The Riders are made up of the best horseman and warriors from each city. Another exception are the Sheriffs, a band of warriors and diplomats who act as independent peacekeepers in the wild plains outside the cities and do not answer to the local governments of the cities, but to the Grand Regent himself. Nobility The nobility of Hlondeth are the Regents of specific cities and their families. Regency is elected, but the system is somewhat corrupt so the Regency tends to be hereditary. On the other hand, there is a dangerous game of thrones happening in many of the Hlondic cities, and the nobility is a cluttered landscape of bastards and petty lords. Laws The laws of Hlondeth are much like those of other realms, though each city has a different code or set of laws set up that may differ from other cities. When traveling through Hlondeth, it is often a good idea to familiarize yourself with local custom, as it can (and often does) change from city to city. Magic While the Grey Lady has officially declared arcane magic illegal in Hlondeth, they don't really give a shit, as long as you aren't using the magic to commit a crime. Trade Hlondeth uses the gold coin standard and in fact was the proprietor of the system. These coins are heavy, gold coins, silver coins and small copper coins. These coins bear the visage of a different animal on each coin (See below). Any coin or currency from other realms can be used in this region and the merchants here are so knowledgeable about the exchange rates, they can perform these calculation in their heads, on the spot. --Copper pieces are officially called Falcons, but are more commonly known as Bits or Thumbs, and bear the picture of a Falcon. --Silver pieces are officially known as Stags, but are more commonly known as Bucks, and bear the picture of a Stag. --Gold pieces are officially known as Lions and unsurprisingly bear the picture of a Lion. --Platinum pieces, while exceedingly rare, are still accepted as official currency and are known as Dragons, but more commonly as Drakes, and bear the picture of a dragon. These names are somewhat regional, so they are referred to as one of the above names depending on the city or settlement. However, simply saying "a copper" or "a few gold" is also common and universally understood by the populace. It is common for travelers, foreigners and adventurers to use this vernacular to avoid regional confusion. Society Hlondeth is a merchant state, with a strong consumer culture. Capitalist competition is vital in Hlondic culture, and dozens of new shops and businesses are opened every year (and dozens close every year). Owning a shop or business is a huge mark of social standing. An interesting difference of Hlondeth from other nations is a healthy, strong middle-class. Hlondics have a lot of free time, and they tend to turn to the fine arts. Thus, Hlondeth has a vibrant culture of theater, music, painting, sculpting, poets and other artistic pursuits. People The Hlondeth society is made up of a unique ethnic group, descended primarily from the men of Dunn who originally settled there nearly one thousand years ago but have since mixed with Spiran, Rikean, Rathan, barbarian, Terminic, Elves and other people until the modern-day Hlondic became a hodge-podge of ethnic diversity. As such, the Hlondic society has many traditions from all over their diverse background. Hlondic men tend to be tall and well-built (like Dunn-men) but they share a strange physical similarity: their hair tends to turn completely white by their early or mid twenties. Like the men of Dunn and Rikea, men of Hlondeth are excellent riders and horsemen, and many have a deep, special bond with their horses. Like their Spiran cousins, Hlondic men are also excellent sailors and are at home in the waterways of their homeland. The Hlondic people are a hearty people with odd senses of humor and a deep sense of cultural pride and honor. Despite the relative chaos of their political climate, the men of Hlondeth are a hard-working people who value history and honoring their ancestors; indeed, family has a deep-seeded, important place in their society. Despite this, their stance on tradition is a bit more malleable; they rarely stick to old ways of doing things, always eager to try new, different ways of getting things done. Hlondeth loves novelty and they place a high value on art and imagination.